Passing On the Generation
by PositiveXNegative
Summary: The gang settled down and began having kids of their own. Now it's their children's turn to discover things on their own, but first things first. They need to go to school. But that doesn't mean nothing happens during school.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Sorry if it's not what you hoped for! The parents will make their appearance soon but let me introduce you to the kids first!**

 **Chapter One: Introducing the Children**

 **Dragneel Household**

Nashi slowly opens the door to her brother's room. Her salmon hair was in the view so she moved it aside. She smirks and sneaks to his head.

The small boy was sleeping in his bed. His blonde hair doesn't look messy like normal morning people.

Next think you know, Nashi's finger lights up. "Wakey wakey little bro." She whispered.

Seconds later the little boy screamed in ran out the room. His butt was smoking.

Another door opened. A yawning older teen boy came out. He was already dressed, but all he needed was to brush his hair. His hair was a mixture of blonde and salmon. Making it light and shiny. He followed the trail of smoke then back at Nashi.

She was laughing like crazy.

"You gotta stop doing that. You'll make the poor Lucian hate magic and fire." He said.

"So what? It's hilarious!" Nashi said, "But why are you dressed so early, Igneel?"

Igneel sighs. "Remember? I said I was going in early because we're having a student council meeting. So I'll be going ahead." They hear a splash. "I'll go check in Lucian."

Igneel opens the door to the bathroom and finds Lucian sitting on the toilet. "Help?" Lucian pleads.

"Certainly." Igneel walks up to Lucian and lifts him. He sets Luciano down and grabs a towel on the shelf. "Take off your pajama pants and boxers. Then put this around your waist."

Lucian did what he was told and wraps the towel. "Aren't you going to be late for your meeting?"

"I have time to spare. Besides this is more important. Mom can't handle buying a new pair." Igneel opens the drawer near the sink and takes out a knitting kit. He puts his hand over Lucian's pajama pants and boxers than uses his hand to dry them with heat. They were dry in seconds and he began fixing them.

"Sorry you keep helping me out. I'm useless since I can't use fire magic like you and Nashi." Lucian grips the towel.

Igneel glances at Lucian and smiles. "You're not useless. I think Celestial Magic is cool. You should be happy since you got the extinction magic. Celestial Magic isn't something you see nowadays."

"But mommy can use it."

"Because she was like you. You inherited it from her so you can pass it on. That way Celestial Magic won't disappear from the world."

"Aren't fire magic users at risk too?"

"No and yes. There is lots of fire magic users but none of them are like Nashi, dad, and I. We have Fire Dragon Magic. It's different from regular fire mages." He puts the stitching set away. "All done."

Luciano puts them on and smiles at Igneel. "Thank you Igneel!" He shyly looks away. "And thank you for telling me that..."

Igneel messes up Lucian's hair. "You're my little brother. If you need me I'll always be happy to help. I'm going now so I'll see you later!"

"Okay!"

Just as Igneel exit the bathroom, he bumps into Lucy, their mother.

"Going already? Don't you want breakfast?" She asks.

"Sorry mom. I have to go." Igneel said.

"Alright then. Be safe and don't push yourself!"

"Always!"

Lucian exits the bathroom and watches Igneel walk away.

Lucy looks at Lucian and smiles. "I brought your clothes. Let's get you changed so we can see grandpa!"

"Which one?"

"My father of course!" Lucian began running away, but Virgo appeared and catches Lucian. "Thank you Virgo. Now let's get ready, shall we?"

"Can't I just go to school?"

"There's no school for you remember? Today's the day Celestial mages meet up at a location!"

"Let me guess...you were chosen and decided to go to grandfathers house?"

"I don't see why you don't feel like going. My father adores you and I thought you love him?"

"I do, but he's always showing the family album and how I might take over it."

"Well...I guess I understand, but we'll just get ready." Lucy turns her head. "Nashi! You also get dressed! I got a call from the school, saying if you get one more tardy you'll have after school detention!"

"Ugh! Fine!" Nashi said across the hall.

Lucy giggles. "She's too much like her father."

"I agree princess." Virgo said.

* * *

 **Fullbuster Household**

"Lucian-sama won't be coming to school today!" Grazyna whined. Her twin brothers exchange glances.

"Norice! Junius!" Their father, Gray, called out. "Weren't one of you in the student council?"

Norice said, "I am!"

"Don't you have a meeting today?"

"Yeah, but I know it's going to be crap so I'm not going."

"Norice Fullbuster!" Juvia said as she entered the dining room with two plates of breakfast. "Juvia wouldn't allow language like that around Grazyna!"

"Sorry mom..."

Junius chuckles. "Sucks to be at the student council. Why'd you join in the first place?' He asks as Juvia set the plate in front of him.

"It wasn't my choice! It had to do with my scores on the magic test! My magic was one of the strongest so they made me join." Juvia sets the other plate in front of him and goes back into the kitchen.

"That's my boy!" Gray cheered. "You're strong like your old man!" He messes up Norice's hair. "Why wasn't Junius elected as well?"

"Because he's my brother. Siblings in the same council room wouldn't be fair. Or so they say."

"Says number 3." Junius said.

Gray stares at Norice. "Who's number 2?!"

"The Dragneel boy, Igneel."

"1?"

"Well...it's a girl and she's the offspring of-"

"Never mind. I found out instantly, but seriously? Number 3?"

"Yup."

Juvia comes back and sets the plates I'm front of Grazyna and Gray. "Grazyna, you should eat or else you'll never win Lucian-kun's heart! You can do this!" Juvia cheered.

Grazyna looks up at her mother and nods. "You're right mama! I can do this! Lucian-sama will come back tomorrow and I'll be the first to talk to him!" Grazyna said and eats her breakfast.

The doorbell rings. "Juvia will answer!" Juvia takes off her apron and walks towards the front door. She answers and a warm smile comes across her face. "Igneel-kun! Are you here to pick up Norice?"

Igneel smiles in returns. "Yes. Is he ready to go? Jazmina wanted me to make sure Norice doesn't attempt to ditch." He said.

"He's finishing up breakfast! Do you want to come in?'

"It's alright. I'll wait outside. Thank you though."

Norice pops up and exits the house. "Bye mom!"

"Bye Norice! Behave!" Juvia said.

Igneel nods his head and runs after Norice.

Juvia comes back inside with a smile. "Juvia will never get tired of seeing Igneel! He's such a kind boy like his mother! Juvia is glad he's friends with our son!"

"Igneel is a big talk around compass. The teachers love him and he's respected by his classmates. He's smart too! Straight A student!" Junius said. "He doesn't like being treated differently. He prefers to be strong to protect those important to him. So you can say he puts others ahead of him."

"He's truly Lucy's and Natsu's kid." Gray said.

"Nashi and I hit heads all the time. You can say we hate each other."

"Truly Natsu-san's daughter." Juvia said.

Grazyna sits straight. "Lucian-san and I are great friends! He's always helpful and really smart! Even when others don't like him, he'll try his best to be their friends!" She said, "He's admirable!"

"Those Dragneel kids take too much of their parents. Yet they have their own personalities!" Juvia claps her hands together. "Juvia just thought of a wonderful idea! Juvia will go call Juvia's friends!"

Juvia exits the room.

Gray eyes Juvia. "I already don't like the idea she's planning. I feel like it involves Natsu and stuff." Gray grumbles and munch his toast.

"Don't you and Natsu go way back? Aren't you two like friends or something?" Junius asks questioningly.

"We do go way back, but like Nashi and you... We hit heads in first sight. I honestly haven't seen Natsu for 2 months because of work. Now that I mention it... I never realized if he's okay nowadays? I contact Lucy once in a while, but that's only for advice."

"Do you think mom might be planning a reunion?"

"Hope not. Too busy for stuff like that. Now eat up you two. I don't want a call from school saying you were late."

"Okay~" Both siblings said.

* * *

 **Fernandes Household**

Jazmina puts on her shoes and fixes her hair. 'Side braid or leave it straight this time?' She wondered. Her blue hair was pasting her waist. She continues to stare for a little longer.

"Just braid it." Her younger brother, Emrys, said as he passed the bathroom. His red hair was messy and he looked as if he just woke up. "I don't know who you're trying to attract."

"Quiet Emrys! I have to look presentable today! I'm having a student council meeting today!"

"That one you brought up last night? I barely listened to you because I was falling asleep."

"Why you-"

"Emrys be nice to your sister!' Erza said. She came up near the entrance of the bathroom. "You need to get ready. Lucu told me Lucian isn't attending school today so I want you to get along with your classmates!"

Emrys turns to Erza. "What's wrong with Lucian?" He asks.

"Nothing. Lucy's just taking him to her father's mansion to hold the Celestial Day meeting. Juvia called me and told me how sad she was to hear that so cheer her up okay?"

"Why water girl?! When something happens to Lucian, she'll cry for hours! It's annoying!"

"Girls like her are sensitive. You just have to be patient with her and support you. Lucian is your best friend, isn't he?" Jazmina said. "Hey mother? Can you help braid my hair?" Erza walks behind Jazmina and begins to braid.

"Can't argue there." Emrys sighs. "I'll get ready now."

"Oh yeah! Before I forget, Jellal sent you a postcard! He sent one for each of us!' Erza said.

"Why didn't you say so in the beginning? Maybe dad is telling me he's finally coming back!"

"He's been gone for 3 days." Jazmina mumbled.

"I heard that!" Emrys yelled as he ran down the hall.

Erza finished up the braid and relaxes her chin on top of Jazmina's head. "You're looking more like me every time I see you." Erza said.

"I know. Father tells me the same thing over and over again." Jazmina said, "So when is he coming back?"

"By the end of the week." Erza lifts her head away from Jazmina and makes a thumps up. "Show them who's boss at the meeting!"

"Right!"

"MOM!" Emrys cried. Then there was a loud thud.

Erza's motherly instincts kick in and she runs to Emrys's room. Emrys was buried from a pile of clothes. His arm was sticking out and Erza pulled him out. He breathed for air.

"I warned you about cleaning your closest! When you come back, I expect you to clean this room spotless!' Erza scolded.

"Sorry mom, but how can I clean when I'm busying doing my homework?"

"That's why your clean first. Hurry and dress before you're late!"

"It's still early!"

"I was always early for school so I expect you to be early as well!"

Jazmina passes by the room. "I'm off!" She said.

"Be careful! Remember to beat up your attacker!"

"Right!" Jazmina opened the front door and smiled. "Well then. Looks like you two are here early."

Igneel smiles innocently and Norice just frowns. "Earlier the better. Didn't want to stress a lady out." Igneel said, "Let's head to school now. I want to get this meeting over with so I can go around the school to help students."

"I agree."

The three begin walking to the school.

"It's strange we live on the same street." Norice said as he looked back. Igneel's house was between Norice's and Jazmina's. "Tch! Hate it how we're so near."

"Really? I actually like us living near each other. That way we can visit whenever we want and help each other out." Igneel stated. "I consider you both my best friends!"

Jazmina smiles and agrees. "I do too! We're comrades like our parents!" She said.

Norice grins. "Your cheeks are red." He said.

Jazmina glares at Norice and punches him in the gut. Norice groans on the ground while Jazmina is smiling happily for Igneel.

"By the way, Igneel, are you busy after school?" She asks.

Igneel scratches the back of his head. "No. I'm free." He answered honestly. "I was just gonna go home and do my homework. Afterwards I'll help around the house."

"Then can you come with me after school? There's a sale in the bakery and I was the strawberry shortcake!"

"I'd love to. Maybe I can buy something as well."

"So you two going on a date?" Norice teased. Jazmina stomps on Norice's face and moves her foot around.

Igneel laughs lowly and gets his watch. "We should go now." He said.

Norice got up from the ground and they all ran to the school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: School**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Nashi knocked the door to her mother's room and enters. Lucy was just finishing up fixing Lucian's shirt.

"I'm going now. See you soon." Nashi said.

Lucy smiles at her daughter and said, "Be careful Nashi. Remember what your father said about predators."

"Beat them up and teach them a lesson. Got it. He told me this morning before going to work! Bye!" Nashi runs out the house.

Lucian stared at the door for a while. "Mommy...does daddy hate me?" He asks. Lucy froze and makes a questioning face.

"What makes you think that?" She asks.

"Daddy and I don't really bond. Igneel and Nashi seem to be his favorite because he's always taking them out. When daddy and I do bond, we just talk."

"Your father loves you very much. You're just different from your siblings. Since you're like me, he wants to go easy on you."

"Then can we go to grandpa dragon's restaurant after finishing up the meeting?"

"Of course. That's if you behave."

Lucian grins. "That's Nashi! Not me!" Lucy giggles and takes his hand.

"Let's go."

* * *

After Nashi left home, she went straight to her friends house. When she knocked the door, a bluenette smiled.

"Hey Auntie Levy. Is Leverton here?" Nashi asks.

"Give me a minute." Levy turns back inside. "Leverton! Nashi's here!"

"Coming!" Leverton said. Footsteps began approaching the door and revealed another bluenette. His hair was a little darker blue than his mother and he was taller than his mother and Nashi's. He had his mothers looks yet a tall feature. "Yo!"

Leverton pecks his mother on the cheek and walks out. "Be careful you two! Work hard!" His mother cheered.

"Right!" The teens cheered.

They walked to the end of the street than crossed. " I swear, you're like the boy Verizon of your mom." Nashi said.

"So I've been told." Leverton chuckled. "But I guess I was barely lucky to be as tall like dad. You get me?"

"Yup. A short you would just he funny. I'd pick on you-"

"Don't start."

They laughed. "Should we pick up mom-boy-verison number 2?"

"Isn't that where we're going?"

"Good point."

This time Leverton knocked on the door. A brown haired woman appeared. Her glasses were pushed back and it looked like she was making breakfast.

"Here so soon?" She sighed. "I'll call him." She turns around. "Floren!"

"Don't need to yell." A young teen walked toward the door. He looked like the woman except he didn't wear glasses or strict. Instead he was in the cutie side. "Hey guys!"

"We'll be on our way Aunt Evergreen." Leverton said.

Evergreen stops her son from taking another step. "Fix your color and give me a kiss on the cheek." She said.

Floren sighed and fixed his collar. "Text me if you want me to pick up anything after school." He said and kissed his mom on the cheek.

"Always do. Stay safe you three!"

The trio began walking to school. "Anyone we missed?" Nashi asks the boys.

Floren said, "Sephtis."

"Mom-boy-version number 3?"

The boys sweat dropped. "Yes..."

Nashi runs ahead. "I'll go knock!" The house was 6 houses away from Floren's. Nasho ran up the steps and rang the bell.

Immediately a boy opened it. He looked at Nashi like she was a hero. His white hair was in a small ponytail and his big blue eyes was just in a hurry.

"Nashi's here! Gotta go mom! Good luck everyone! Bye!" He closed the door. "Go! Go! Go!"

The two ran down the steps. Leverton and Floren just caught up to Nashi dragged them. They were near the school and stopped in front of the gate. All of them breathing for air.

Floren was first to speak. He said, "You have to stop getting your mom angry, Avner!"

Avner smiles weakly. "It wasn't my fault. Dad and I were eating breakfast till mom started talking. I guess she noticed we weren't listening and got angry..." He said.

"Let's just get to class. We'll have time to talk there." Leverton said. The group agrees and heads inside the building.

* * *

Lucy and Lucian were walking in peace. Every now and then Lucian would talk about his friends and school. Lucy would listen and commented him.

"Mommy?" Lucian said.

"Yes?" Lucy answered.

"Is it true you might hand me down your keys?"

Lucy looks at him. "Who told you that?"

"I learned it from school. The teacher said if a Celestial Mage produces an offspring and they choose the path of they chose than they'll pass down their keys."

"One day I'll give you my keys. For now you'll have to stick with the silver keys. You're not ready for the golden key yet."

"Then how am I going to learn if my silver keys don't fight. Not that I want to use them for fighting! Just the stories you've told me and it makes me want to get stronger! Maybe I can become a great Celestial Mage like you!" Lucy just stared at Lucian like she saw a new side of him. "Maybe today in the meeting I'll get to learn more what it means to be one! When I'm older, I'll be able to use your gold keys! I'll be strong and help others! And...and..." He thinks for a word.

"You'll become great. I'll wish for you to accomplish your goal." Lucy smiles. "I'm proud of you Lucian. You truly have a heart of a Celestial Mage."

A car pulls up next to them. "Lucy!" The window rolled down and it revealed a woman with green hair.

"Hisui!"

"Need a lift to the mansion? It's still a bit far."

"That's so nice of you! Thank you!" The door opens. "Come on Lucian!"

Lucian sighs. He enters the car and glances at the small girl with green hair. She looked like Hisui except more younger and small. One fact about her...she hates Lucian. He tried becoming friends(still trying), but she makes rude comments and ignores him. Even if he'd want to sit next to his mom, she'll make him sit next to Hisui's daughter, Akina.

"Hello Ak-"

"Shut up and sit already. You talk too much." Akina huffed.

Lucian knew it was pointless in talking so he sat silently. He remembered to keep his distance and make no kind of contact with her. He glanced at Hisui and Lucy once in a while. They were chatting happily compare to him and Akina.

He couldn't help but look at Akina. Her perfume was a bit strong yet it was nice. Looked like she got a haircut and new pairs of earrings. Her clothes even looked new. Lucian quickly looked away before she saw him. 'Too bad she hates me. I wish I can compliment her, but she'll give me a lecture all the way to grandfather's.' He wondered and looked out the window ahead of him. 'I wanna be at school! I don't see the point in going to the meetings if I'm just standing there being pretty. Maybe I'll-' His thoughts were cut off once he laid eyes on a certain man.

His hair was black and his eyes were looking at Lucian. Like he can see him through the window of the car! Something about him made Lucian get chills. Yet he looked familiar in a way. What bugged him was the way he was dressed. Looked old fashion from back in the days.

They passed by him and Lucian didn't know he wasn't breathing. He took small breaths and realized he was shaking. 'That's weird.'

"Hey. What's with you? Got scared all of a sudden?" Akina joked.

Lucian forced a smile. "Just tired. I'm going to close my eyes for a bit." He said and closes his eyes. 'Something about that man makes me feel uneasy. Maybe it was my imagination?' He wondered. 'But...why am I still shivering?'

* * *

Meanwhile with Igneel...

Igneel's brotherly senses went off. He turned around and couldn't help worry a bit. 'Lucian?' He wondered.

"Igneel~ Igneel~" His friend, Mirza, called him.

"Huh?" Igneel stares at Mirza.

Mirza smiles. "Finally I got you back! Your brother senses are going crazy! You're filled with worry!"

"Amazing...you've improved on the whole reading magic thing."

"I've learned a couple tricks! Uncle Freed was so proud! He says I'm a fast learner like my dad."

"Just what does that magic do?"

Mirza smirks. "I can be able to read people's mood based on their auras. I can detect if you're lying or not! No matter how good you are! Maybe I'll be able to read people's minds!"

"Please don't read minds. People need privacy." Igneel raises an eyebrow. "Why would you want to read mines? Can you reqd memories as well?"

"I'll be able to go throw memories if I'm able to read minds!" More suspicious. "C-Come on! Why are you suspicious?" They stay quiet.

Igneel sighs and looks away. "I know you want to figure put the truth about your birth mother, and only your father knows the answer. Surely you're desperate to know the truth but your father has his reasons. Besides what do you hope to accomplish after finding out who she is?" Igneel crosses his arms. "It's private and you need to...accept it? Does it really matter who she is? Isn't the most important thing right now is your current friends and family? Your mother wasn't in your life and only your father. You should be happy."

Mirza closes his eyes halfway. "That's easy for you to say. You have a mother, father, sister, and an adorable little brother. While I only have my father. I don't know my mother and as far as I know, I'm the only child. Wouldn't you want to find out if it was only you and your father?"

Good question. "I'll be honest... I wouldn't think much about it."

"What? Why?"

"Cause I know that if I wasn't loved, I wouldn't have been able to meet everyone. Plus if my mom didn't want me in the beginning, she would have had an abortion! But I'm still here aren't I?" Igneel smiles.

Suddenly the door opens, causing both of them to jump.

Jazmina came in. "Sorry for the delay everyone! Even though the meeting was suppose to start earlier, we couldn't begin without all the members here!" She said.

Norice slammed his hands on the desk. "Are you kidding me?! I woke up early for no reason! This blows!"

"I have an idea!" Igneel said, "Let's do this after school! That way we can capture all the members! It'll be fun!"

"Good idea!" Jazmina agreed.

Mirza and Norice glance at each other and nod. They both stood up. "We'll head to class first. Igneel, why don't you take Jazmina to class?" Mirza said.

Jazmina knew instantly where this was going. She blushes. "I-I can walk-"

"I'll take her." Igneel said. Jazmina stares at him. "It's peaceful walking her to class. And it's improper to let a lady go on her own." He picks up his bag. "Let's start heading to class."

Jazmina shy looks away and said, "R-Right."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Sorry there wasn't much detail to this chapter. There are still characters I haven't introduce. They will be introduced later on in this story! Just not instantly!**


End file.
